How to be a Dragon
by The Final Guardian
Summary: Hiccup was the first viking to shoot a Night Fury. But nothing doesn't have consequences. He becomes the beast himself. What is going to happen now? How is he going to survive? And will he be able to convince everyone? He soon finds out that his destiny holds more than he knows. Takes place during HTTYD 1.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Unholy Offspring

"Human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

"I hit it! I actually hit it!" Hiccup shouted. He saw the Night Fury crashed down in the woods. "Did anybody see that?" he asked. Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare came towards him. "Except for you" he said.

The Nightmare chased him through the village until Stoick came and hit it. When the Nightmare was chased away, Stoick was mad at him as always. "Sorry dad" Hiccup said slowly. "Okay, but I hit the Night Fury…" Hiccup said before his father dragged him with him. "It is not like the other few times, I hit it and it landed right with Raven's Point, let's get a search party and.." Hiccup was cut off by his father. "JUST STOP! Every time you step outside disaster follows, can't you see that I have bigger problems, winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" Stoick shouted to him.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding" Hiccup said. Stoick was angrier. "This isn't a joke Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?" Stoick asked angry.

"I can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just kill it. Its who I am dad" Hiccup said. "Oh, you are many things Hiccup, but a dragon killer isn't one of them. Get back to the house" Stoick said.

"Make sure he gets there! I have his mess to clean up" Stoick said and walked away. Gobber took him up to the house. On the way the other teens was there. The twins and Snotlout made fun of him as always. Then it was Fishlegs, he didn't bullied him but he didn't help him either. And Astrid, she wasn't the one who bullied him either. She didn't say anything to him. When Hiccup and Gobber reached his house they started talking. "I really hit one" Hiccup said.

"Sure Hiccup" Gobber said. He didn't actually believe him.

"He never listens" Hiccup said.

"It runs in the family" Gobber said.

"And when he does, it's with this disappointed scowl, like someone skimped on meat in his sandwich" Hiccup said.

"You're thinking about this wrong" Gobber said.

"It's not so much how you look like, it's what that is inside that he can't stand" Gobber said.

"Thank you for summoning that up" Hiccup said.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not" Gobber said.

"I just want to be one of you guys" Hiccup said before walking in the house.

But Hiccup walked out the back door of the house and headed for Raven's Point.

 **Later**

"The gods hate me, some might lose their knife or a mug, but not me, I manage to lose an entire dragon!" Hiccup said and hit a branch but it hit him back in the face. That's when he saw that something fell here. Hiccup followed the track until he saw something black laid there. He quickly got afraid and looked down. When he got the courage to look up he saw a black dragon, with ropes around it. The Night Fury. Hiccup quickly found his knife and went to the dragon. He got a closer look at it. "Ohh, I did it. This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast" Hiccup said while leaning his foot on it.

Suddenly it moved. The dragon was still alive. That's when he noticed that the dragon was awake. Hiccup stared the dragon right in his pure green eyes.

"I'm going to kill you, dragon. Then I will cut out your heart and give it to my father" Hiccup said while pointing his dagger on the Night Fury. "I am a Viking, I AM A VIKING!" Hiccup shouted to the dragon. When Hiccup was about to do it, he stared on the dragon. It was afraid. "Is he afraid? Can they be afraid?" Hiccup thought.

No, no, he wanted to make his father proud. Now he had the chance. Then the dragon closed his eyes and waited for his death. Hiccup tried to do it many times, but he just couldn't. This dragon has the same right to live as he did. "I did this" Hiccup said in a low voice. He was about to go away when he looked at the dragon behind him. Hiccup couldn't leave him like this. "I can't believe I'm doing this" he thought.

Suddenly the Night Fury's eyes snapped open. He saw that the boy released him. The night fury didn't trust him, but for some reason he couldn't kill him either. He still couldn't believe this runt of a Viking shoot him down. He needed to pay for what he had done. When the last rope was cut off, the Night Fury hopped up and had his front paw on Hiccups chest.

" **What should I do to him? I can't let him tell his village about he had shoot down a mighty Night Fury as myself. We aren't many Night Furies. That's it"** the Night Fury said.

The Night Fury roared to Hiccup before it ran away. Hiccup was glad that it didn't kill him.

Suddenly he felt pain in his body, and it grew stronger and stronger. The last thing Hiccup remembered was pain and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I actually enjoyed writing this**

 **Anyways, here it is**

"Human speech"

" **Dragon speech"**

2\. Chapter 2

 **3 HOURS LATER**

Hiccup awoke with much headache.

" **What just happened?"** Hiccup asked to himself. When he got up, he saw no trace of the Night Fury. He was still with Raven's Point. **"Wait, I could never see this clear before"** He said. He saw every detail of his surroundings.

" **How long was I passed out? I need to go back to the village!"** Hiccup said.

He quickly tried to get up and go back when something happened.

" **I need to get back and…oof!"** Hiccup said. **"What! I never had problems to stand before"**

That's when it hit him. He took a look on his hand.

Hiccup froze when he saw it. It was covered in black scales. Hiccup tried to scream, but all that came out was a big growl. Did he dare look at the rest of his body, he didn't want to but he soon got the courage to do it.

He looked at his back, and saw two giant black wings and a tail with two fins on it.

" **No, no, no…this can't be happening! I can't be a dragon! I won't be a dragon!"** he screamed while running.

Hiccup was afraid. He ran as fast as he could until he stumbled and fell in front of a puddle. He saw his reflection in it. A black Night Fury with forest-green eyes stared back it him. Tears ran down his face. **"Why is it always me? Now I can't go back to the village! They will kill me without thinking"** He said almost crying.

" **The gods really hate me"** Hiccup said and laid his head in his new paws.

He wanted to wake up. **"Please, say that this is a dream! I need to wake up!"** He said.

" **Dad…Gobber….Astrid, Anyone!"** He screamed.

Suddenly he came to a familiar place. The village.

 **NIGHT TIME**

" **I'm finally home"** Hiccup said. He still wasn't used to walk on four. When he came to the village, it was nearly empty there. He didn't see anybody. **"Where is everyone?"** he asked.

That's when he heard voices from The Great Hall. One of them was his father. His hearing was better. **"My hearing is very good now"** he said. Hiccup listened to the voices.

" **Looks like they have some sort of party there"** he said.

" **Wait.."** Hiccup was shocked. **"Haven't they even thought about searching for me…and instead they have a party if nobody cared about me?"**

Hiccup went further in the village. He stood right outside the doors in of the Great Hall.

They were talking about him.

"Hiccup still haven't come back from the woods! I know he always messes things up, but he is my son! We have to find him!" Stoick said. Gobber came towards him.

"But you don't know where he is" Gobber said.

The other teens came to them. "He is surely searching for that Night Fury he had shot down" Snotlout said. Ruffnut and Tuffnut started laughing.

"Let's split up! Search the whole island! He probably messed things up again" Stoick said.

Hiccup was outside and had heard everything they said. He panicked when he heard that everyone came out of the Great Hall now. **"What should I do? What should I do?"** Hiccup panicked.

He ran, and ran away. Hiccup hid behind one of the houses.

Suddenly the doors opened and all the Vikings came out with Stoick leading them.

They spread out and searched in the woods.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and The Twins stayed in the village in case if Hiccup came back.

Hiccup listened to the teens.

"Where do you think he went?" asked Fishlegs.

"If he actually shoot down a Night Fury he would be killed by now" Snotlout said.

"No! I refuse to think he is dead!" Astrid said.

"Why would you care about him?" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, he is the chaos maker in the village! We should be glad he is gone" Ruffnut said.

" **If you guys only knew…."** Hiccup said in a low voice.

"Wait! I think I heard small growl" Fishlegs said.

"I'm completely sure it was your stomach Fishlegs!" Snotlout said.

Hiccup was about to leave when he stumbled in some buckets.

 **`KLANG´**

" **Oh no!"** Hiccup said.

"That was for sure not my stomach" Fishlegs said.

"I think someone is here" Astrid said.

"I think it's Ruffnut!" Tuffnut said.

"No! it is Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said and started punching her brother.

They soon got into a fight.

"Hiccup! If that is you, show your face!" Snotlout shouted.

Astrid started to run towards the noises. It came from behind that house.

But that was Hiccup's house. She held her axe and ran around the corner of the house.

She was shocked. There it was, a black dragon with forest-green eyes looking at her.

" **A…Astrid"** Hiccup said.

"NIGHT FURY!" she screamed and ran towards him with her axe.

" **Wait Astrid! It's me! It's me Hiccup!"** he screamed.

But Astrid could only hear growling.

Hiccup moved so he didn't get hit by her.

" **Please Astrid, I need you to understand!"** Hiccup said.

"Why aren't you fighting back!?" Astrid asked loudly.

" **I don't want to hurt you!"** Hiccup said.

Again, she could only hear growling.

Fishlegs, Snotlout and The Twins came to Astrid.

Astrid turned around and saw them.

"Astrid, what is it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to fight that…" Astrid was cut off by Snotlout.

"Um, there is no one there Astrid" he said.

Astrid turned around and saw that the Night Fury was gone.

"I swear! It was a dragon there! And it was a Night Fury!" Astrid said. "Guys? Stoick and the others are back from their search" Tuffnut said.

Astrid thought if she should tell Stoick about that Night Fury. But she would keep it for herself for now. She ran towards Stoick.

"Stoick! Did you found him or did you found a trace of him?" Astrid asked. Stoick shook his head. "No, we searched the whole island but couldn't find him" Stoick said with a sad voice.

"And before I forget, you, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut shall begin Dragon Training tomorrow, so get some sleep and be ready tomorrow" Stoick said. Astrid and the other teens went to bed.

Gobber came towards him. "So what are you going to do Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"I will go for another search for the nest tomorrow"

"Should I come or?"

"No, I need you to train the new recruits, and if Hiccup shows up tomorrow he will join them as well" Stoick said.

"Let's get some sleep, we all need to be ready tomorrow" Stoick said.

Hiccup was running as fast as he could in the forest. He didn't dare to look back. He was nearly killed by Astrid, Astrid of all people. He was now far into the woods, far away from his father, far away from Gobber and far away from Astrid.

" **Why did the gods do this to me? What have done to deserve this"** He said.

He looked at himself again. Paws, wings and the tail was still there.

" **Aaarrgghh! I'm not a dragon!"** he shouted to himself.

" **No, I'm letting my rage take over…I need to be patient and find someone who could help me! Think back Hiccup, Think back"**

" **What was the last thing you remember as a human?"** he thought.

" **Of course! That other Night Fury, it must be him!"** Hiccup said.

" **When I think about it looked like that dragon couldn't fly correctly, so it must be nearby"** Hiccup said and began walking. He needed to find that Night Fury.

After walking for a while, Hiccup felt tired. He needed sleep.

Hiccup collapsed on ground and fell shortly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. This chapter will be Hiccup meets Toothless face to face for the first time. It will also be the first Dragon training, but only with some very small changes.**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **3\. Chapter 3**

Hiccup slowly opened his eyes after a good sleep. But when he got a clear look of where he was, he saw a pair of angry green eyes staring at him.

Hiccup recognized those eyes. It was The Night Fury. **"W…What do you want?"** Hiccup asked. **"I want to know who you are and what you are doing here in my cove!"** the Night Fury said. The night fury looked at him. Hiccup was still afraid.

The night fury saw the expression in Hiccup's face. **"Wait…it is something familiar with you…"** the night fury said.

Then, a flashback appeared in the night fury's head.

 **FLASHBACK**

The night fury snapped it's eyes open by the noise of a knife cutting a rope.

He saw the Viking boy set him free. **"How can this be? First, this scrawny boy shot me down from the sky, then he tried to kill me and now he is setting me free? What if all this is a trick? What if this is a distraction? I can't trust him.**

When all of the ropes was cut off, he jumped up and pushed the boy up to a stone.

The night fury held his front paw on the boy's chest. **"You just shot down a Night Fury, one of the most stealthy, dangerous and powerful dragons known, and now you will pay a high prize for it!"** The night fury saw the fear and the boys eyes. He had an afraid expression and his face. **"Can Vikings be afraid?" "No! they are mindless beasts that kills dragons"** the night fury thought. He made a strong roar and then ran away, but he couldn't fly. He landed in a cove. **"No, I can't be trapped here forever!"** he said. He tried to climb up but he couldn't. **"When I find that human again, he won't know what's coming"** he said.

 **FLASHBACK END**

" **You!"** the night fury said angry. **"What do you mean by that?"** Hiccup asked.

" **You are that scrawny human that first shot me down, then tried to kill me and then released me!"** The night fury said.

" **And you are that dragon that turned me into a dragon"** Hiccup said.

The night fury was shocked but then started to talk again. **"Look, I did it because you did something to me!"** he said.

" **What? I shot you down, yes. But I released you, I spared your life!"** Hiccup shouted.

" **Oh you did more than that"** the night fury said. He showed Hiccup his tail, it had one tailfin.

" **See, I lost a tailfin. I need both of them to be able to fly. You on the other side have both of them. Now that I can't fly, I'm stuck on this island full of Vikings that want to kill me. A downed dragon is a dead dragon"** The night fury said.

Hiccup remembered that sentence from when Gobber told them that. **"A downed dragon is a dead dragon"** Hiccup said to himself. **"Change me back!"** Hiccup shouted.

" **Why should I? So you can go back and tell everyone about me? My answer is NO"** the night fury said.

" **What! You can't possibly say that!"** Hiccup said. The night fury turned to him again. **"Again, you made me loose a tailfin"** he said.

" **Are you aware of how much I have lost right now? I lost my family, my tribe and most important, my life! I have nothing left"** Hiccup shouted.

" **You brought this all upon yourself!"** The night fury shouted. **"If you haven't shot me down, I would still have both tailfins and you would still be a human, but no! you had to shoot me down!"** the night fury said.

Hiccup shook his head.

" **Now, go away! I need to think alone"** the night fury said. **"But.."** Hiccup said but was cut off. **"No buts! Go!"** he said. Hiccup had no choice.

When he got out of the cove he started to think. **"How can I make him change his mind?"** Hiccup thought. **"I want to help him, if I help him, he can change me back"**

 **O**

"Welcome to dragon training!" Gobber said. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut went inside the killing arena. "No turning back" Astrid said.

"I hope I get some SERIOUS burns!" Tuffnut said. "I'm hoping for mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid said.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will get the honor to kill his first dragon in front of the entire village!" Gobber said.

"So if Hiccup was here, he would be disqualified since he already killed a night fury?" Snotlout said. The twins started to laugh.

"Hiccup would be in dragon training with ye if he had returned, but he hasn't yet" Gobber said. "Well, now one problem is out of the way" Snotlout said.

Honestly Astrid didn't like when they always bullied Hiccup. She wanted to help him, but she didn't want the others to bully her either. She didn't say it to anyone, but she had feelings for him.

Gobber lead them closer to the dragon cells. "Behind those doors, are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight" Gobber started walking to each of the doors and introduced the dragons. "The Deadly Nadder!" "Speed 8, Armor 16" Fishlegs talked to himself. "The Hideous Zippleback!" "+11 Stealth 2x" "The Monstrous Nightmare!" "Firepower 15" "The Terrible Terror!" "ATTACK 8 VENOM 12!" "CAN YE STOP THAT!...And! The Gronckle!" "Jaw strength 8" Fishlegs whispered.

Gobber was about pull the release lever to the Gronckle. "Wowowowow! Aren't you going to teach us first?!" Snotlout asked quickly. "I believe you learn on the job" Gobber said and pulled the release lever and an angry Gronckle flew out. All of them ran in opposite directions. "Today is about survival! If you get blasted, your dead!" Gobber shouted.

The Gronckle slammed into a wall and ate some rocks. "QUICK! WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU'RE GONNA NEED?!" Gobber shouted.

"A sword?" Snotlout answered. "Plus 5 speed?" Fishlegs answered. "A shield" Astrid suddenly said. "Shield! Go!" All sprinted to get a shield. "A shield is the most important equipment, if chose between a sword and a shield! Take the shield!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut started an argument.

"Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut said. "There is like a millions of shields!" Ruffnut shouted back. "Take that one, it has flower on it! Girls like flowers! AGH!" Ruffnut hit him with the shield on his head. "Oops, now this one has blood on it" Ruffnut said.

Suddenly the Gronckle shot a fireball, shattering the shield into pieces.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut! You're out!" Gobber shouted.

"The shields are good for another thing! Noise! Make lots of it! Throw off a dragons aim" Gobber said. Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout began making noises with their shield. The Gronckle became dizzy and confused in the air. "All dragons have a limited number of shots! How many does a Gronckle have?" Gobber asked.

"Um, five?" Snotlout said. "No, six!" Fishlegs answered.

"Correct six! That's almost one for all of ye!" Gobber said.

Suddenly the Gronckle blasted Fishlegs's shield and he screamed. "Fishlegs! Out"

"Come on all of ye! Get in there!" Gobber shouted.

Snotlout was trying to flirt with Astrid again. "So I'm moving in my parents basement, you should come by sometime to work out! You look like you work out! AAHH!"

The Gronckle shot another fireball at them. Astrid moved out of the way and it collided with Snotlout's shield. "Snotlout! You're done!"

It was just Astrid left. She ran towards the Gronckle. It had still one shot left.

Astrid trowed her axe towards the Gronckle. It hit it in the head. But it only became angrier. It flew after her as she ran alongside the wall. She tried to protect herself with the shield.

But the shield didn't last long. The Gronckle chased her into a wall. "ASTRID! LOOK OUT!" Gobber shouted.

The Gronckle was about to fire a blast towards her. Right then, Gobber grabbed the Gronckle in its jaw and pulled it away from her, while the blast hit the wall. "And that's six…Get back to bed ye overgrown sausage!" Gobber said and slung the dragon back in its cage. "You will get another chance, don't you worry" He said.

"But remember, a dragon will always…always go for the kill" Gobber said.

All of them went out of the arena. That sentence Gobber just said, made Astrid think of something. That dragon. "So why didn't that Night Fury attack me?" Astrid thought. "It looked more…afraid"

 **O**

Hiccup walked in the forest, thinking of how he could help the night fury. **"Think Hiccup! How are you going to help him?"** Hiccup thought. **"Why can't I come up with a good idea? I'm to stressed out to think of anything!"** Hiccup took a look of his surroundings.

" **This place seems familiar somehow…wait"** Hiccup said. He looked at the trees. They had axe marks on them. **"This is the place where Astrid practices with her axe!"** He thought of Astrid. Hiccup shook his head. **"I wonder if I would ever see Astrid again…"** Hiccup said. Hiccup sighted and looked at the sky. **"I wonder what Astrid is doing right now…"** He said.

 **O**

Astrid walked in the forest with her axe. "Maybe I should practice in the forest now, I have been too busy to think of that Night Fury" she said. She walked further, but then she started to think. "Wait! This is where Hiccup went to find that Night Fury he had shot down!"

Suddenly she saw something. "This looks like rope, but it is cut off"

Astrid turned around. "What is this?" Astrid took it up. "A dagger?" she asked to herself.

"Where was the last time you saw one of these?" Astrid asked to herself. Then it hit her. "This is Hiccup's dagger!" Astrid wondered if Hiccup was still out there. She was about to leave when she stumbled in something. It where torn apart and laid scattered on the ground. It was green and some parts were brown and furry. Astrid picked some of it up and looked closer. "This seems familiar, a way too familiar!" Suddenly she realized what it was.

"This is Hiccup's clothes!" "What happened here? Did the night fury…no! it has to be another explanation" Astrid said.

Suddenly she heard noises from the bushes. She froze where she stood.

Suddenly something black jumped out from the bushes. A night fury (not Hiccup) stood in front of her. **"What is this another one, she must be looking for the boy! Too bad!"** The night fury said. He was about to load a plasma blast at her when suddenly something jumped in and pinned the night fury on the ground and saved Astrid.

For Astrid, this was a blur.

But when she got up, she saw the last thing she thought she would see. "Oh Thor!" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Yes, this is chapter 4. This will probably**_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Five minutes before Astrid was attacked**

Hiccup looked at the trees with axe marks on them. He couldn't stop thinking about Astrid. **"I miss everyone back home…Dad, Gobber and Astrid"** he said. He laid down in the grass. **"How am I going to help the night fury? If he could listen to me, we could figure this out together.."**

Suddenly he heard someone scream. His ears pointed in the direction of the sound. **"That scream, it sounds familiar! Astrid! She is in trouble!"** Hiccup shouted. Hiccup quickly got up and ran towards the voice. He saw the night fury was about to load a plasma blast at her. **"NO!"** he said and jumped out from nowhere and pinned the night fury to the ground.

" **What! I thought I told you to leave!"** the night fury said. **"Why are you protecting her? They are our enemies!"**

" **For the last time! I am not a dragon!"** Hiccup shouted. It was then Hiccup realized that Astrid was watching them.

Astrid was shocked. "Oh Thor!" she said. This was the last thing she thought would happen. She saw two of them. "Two Night furies? I thought it only was one" she said.

The two Night furies were growling at each other. "Wait! This dragon, is the same dragon I was about to kill in the village!"

" **When will you learn? If I can't get off this island, who knows what will happen to me! Most likely, I will be eaten like many other dragons have to!"** the night fury said.

" **By who?"** Hiccup asked. **"Why would you care? It's not your problem!"** the fury said.

Hiccup saw something odd in the night fury's eyes. His pupils were always slits, and Hiccup's weren't. The night fury was about to attack him. Something came over Hiccup and he used his tail and hit the night fury in the head. The night fury fell on his back.

Hiccup looked back to Astrid. "You..you saved me" she almost whispered. Hiccup looked into Astrid's ocean blue eyes with a sad face.

Astrid had never in her life seen a dragon saving her. It was like this dragon knew her. "Why did you save me?" she asked. **"Please Astrid, it's me.."** Hiccup said. **"I care about you"**

 **O**

Astrid looked at the dragon. "For a strange reason, I can't kill you…" "Other dragons would have attacked, but you.."

Astrid looked at the sky. "I need to make my way back to the village before everyone notices I'm gone!" she said. She looked back to Hiccup. "Again, thank you for saving me" she said and went back to the village.

 **O**

 _ **Time: Evening**_

Hiccup sat there, watching Astrid leave. Hiccup sighted. **"If she only could understand…"** he said. Hiccup looked behind him, and saw the Night Fury laid there. The night fury slowly opened his eyes, but they looked different somehow. They weren't slits anymore.

" **Ugh..What happened?"** the night fury said. Hiccup made a confused face. **"Wait!"** he said and looked at Hiccup. **"You broke the control!"** the fury said. **"What do you mean?"** Hiccup asked.

" **You hit me on the head, and by doing that, you broke her control over me!"** the night fury said. Hiccup started to think. **"Umm, who's control?"** Hiccup asked.

" **Never mind!"** he said. **"Anyway, all I did when I was under control, was like a blur! If you know, can you tell me what happened?"** the night fury asked.

Hiccup thought about it.

" **Should I tell him about everything? Did he remember turning me into a dragon? And did he remember attacking Astrid?"** Hiccup was deep in his thoughts right now.

" **Hello? Are you in there!?"** the night fury asked, trying to get Hiccup's attention. Hiccup saw that the night fury was trying to get his attention. **"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking"** Hiccup said. **"Wait! There is something about you"** the night fury said. **"Do you know something I do not?"** the fury asked. **"Well, you were shot down, and lost one of your tailfins. After that, you've been here "** Hiccup said. The night fury didn't know if he believed him or not. **"We can talk about that later, I think it is going to be a storm!"** he said. The night fury ran to find shelter. Hiccup just stood there. But the fury turned around again. **"Are you coming?"** he asked. **"Oh, yeah of course!"** Hiccup said and followed him

 **O**

 _ **Time: Late evening**_

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Twins sat with Gobber in the Great Hall. "So, what did Astrid do wrong in the arena?" Gobber asked. "I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy, I threw off my reverse tumble" Astrid said.

"Yeah, we noticed" Ruffnut said uninterested. "No, no! you were great! That was so Astrid!" Snotlout said, trying to flirt with her. "She is right! You have to be tough on yourselves" Gobber said. "If Hiccup was here, what did would he do wrong?" he asked.

"He showed up!" Ruffnut said. "He didn't get eaten!" Tuffnut joked.

"He is never where he should be" Astrid said. "Thank you Astrid!" Gobber congratulated. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual!" Gobber said while pulling out a book from his pocket. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of" Suddenly thunder rumbled outside. "No attacks tonight! Study up!" Gobber said.

"Wait! I mean read? While we are still alive?" the twins said. "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about!?" Snotlout asked irritated. Fishlegs boomed in.

"I've read it seven times. There is this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there this other one…" Fishlegs was cut off by Tuffnut. "Yeah. That sounds great. There was chance I'd read it, but now.." the twins said. Snotlout got up. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff!" he said and walked away, followed by Fishlegs and The Twins. Astrid was left in the Great Hall. She only thought of that Night Fury. "Why didn't it attack me? I always thought dragons were mindless beasts that kills on sight" she asked lowly. She looked at the Book of Dragons. "Maybe if I read a little bit, I can find out why that night fury didn't attack me" she said. She began to read. "Dragon classifications…Strike class…Fear class…Mystery class" she said. "Thunderdrum…This reclusive dragon habits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that could kill a man on close range, extremely dangerous, kill on sight." She looked at another dragon. "Timberjack…this gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that could cut through fully-grown trees, extremely dangerous, kill on sight" Another dragon. "Scauldron, sprays boiling water at its victim, extremely dangerous, kill on sight..AH!" She suddenly looked behind her as a lighting hit outside made a booming sound that echoed in the Great Hall.

She skipped some pages in the book. "Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid, kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns it victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out, extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, blah, blah blah"

Then she reached the final page. "Blank?" she thought. "Night Fury…speed unknown, size unknown. The Unholy Offspring of lighting and death itself…your only hope, pray it does not find you…" She didn't find anything about Night Furies. Many questions appeared in Astrid's mind. "Why didn't that night fury attack me?, Why was it two of them in the woods?, And why did the night fury I almost killed saved me? It was like, it knew me or cared about me.."

She didn't want to think of it more today, she closed the book and went home to get some sleep.

 **O**

 _ **Time: Midnight**_

Hiccup and the night fury ran inside the cove. It was a strong storm outside. **"Isn't any places in this cove to seek shelter from the storm?"** Hiccup asked. The night fury looked around. **"It's hard to see anything in this storm!"** the fury said. Hiccup suddenly noticed something. **"What's that?"** Hiccup pointed on some strange rock formation. The night fury looked at it. **"It looks like a…little cave!"** he shouted. They both ran towards the cave.

After they found comfortable position, it were a long silence before the night fury broke the silence. **"So, is it something you want to tell me?"** the fury asked. **"Okay, where should I begin?"** Hiccup asked to himself.

" **I said that you lost a tailfin because you were shot down during the dragon raid. You landed here in the forest. You thought you were done for when…a young Viking boy found you. He said that he was going to kill you, but he changed his mind and released you instead. But you were so mad at him, so you made him suffer for it. You turned him into a dragon. Then you tried to fly away, but instead you landed in this cove. Later, you found a Viking girl who I think was looking for the boy. You was about to kill her when that dragon-turned boy jumped in and saved her"** Hiccup explained.

The night fury understood it all. **"Okay, but how do you know all of this?"** the night fury asked. **"Umm..can I tell you tomorrow? Let's get some sleep!"** Hiccup said and laid down. **"Okay, but tomorrow I would love to hear!"** he said before the fury was asleep.

Hiccup was about to sleep. This wasn't that comfortable as his bed back home.

After a while they both fell into deep sleep when the thunder whining above them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here is chapter 5. Thank you all for the comments! And if you have any ideas to my story, I would love to hear them. This chapter will contain mostly HiccTooth and a short Dragon training scene. And it will also be the Forbidden Friendship scene only with a few changes**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **Time: Morning**_

Hiccup awoke with a yawn. He looked around, he saw the other night fury with the water. Hiccup went to him. **"What are you doing?"** Hiccup asked curious. The night fury turned around. **"I'm trying to get some food for us, but those fishes wouldn't stand still!"** The night fury tried to take some fish. **"Stupid fish…"** he mumbled.

Hiccup looked in the water. **"Can I try?"** Hiccup asked. **"Sure.."** the fury said in a depressed voice.

Hiccup saw the fishes. **"I don't know how to do it myself but.."** suddenly some dragon instincts kicked in and Hiccup had two fishes in his mouth. **"PLAH!"** Hiccup spat the fishes out of his mouth. **"Finally! Let's eat!"** the night fury said.

Hiccup and the night fury sat together and ate. Hiccup watched the night fury ate the fish in three seconds. He licked his face after eating the delicious fish.

Hiccup sat there, staring at the fish in front of him. The night fury looked at him. **"What are you waiting for? Eat it!"** the fury said. Hiccup looked at the night fury and then at the fish.

" **Come on! Eat it! Are you sick or something?"** The night fury went to Hiccup and began sniffing at him. **"No, no! I'm not sick! It's just that…"** Hiccup was about to finish but the dragon cut him off. **"Is it something you haven't told me?"** The night fury was more serious. Hiccup knew he had to tell him sooner or later. Hiccup sighted. **"Okay! It is something I haven't told you yet.."** Hiccup said, looking at the ground. **"I didn't tell you the whole truth yesterday, you wanted to know how I knew all of this. So here is the truth!"** Hiccup said.

He didn't dare to look up. Hiccup didn't know how the dragon was going to take all of this.

"… **.I was the human who shot you down! I was the boy who released you! And I was the one you turned into a dragon!.." "…And I was the one who saved that girl you attacked"** Hiccup didn't dare to say anything now. The night fury was silent.

" **I have been a dragon in a day now! I don't know anything about being a dragon! And I never wanted to be one!"**

The night fury stood there silent. **"All the time… You was always on of them!"** the fury said shocked. **"Listen, in my village we think dragons are mindless beasts that kills on sight! I always wanted to kill a dragon. I had the chance when I saw you for the first time, but then I realized I couldn't kill you. I released you instead. But you were so angry and wanted me to suffer for it"** Hiccup said. He didn't want the dragon to be mad at him. **"I never liked war, now I only want peace between Vikings and dragons"**

" **Look, I know this may came as a shock for you but it is the truth!"** Hiccup said.

The night fury sighted. **"Leave me alone for a while, I need to think about this"** the fury said and went inside the cave.

 _ **Time: Day**_

 _ **Dragon Training**_

"Today is all about ATTACK" Gobber said. The teens were inside a maze with a nadder. "Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job, is to be quicker and lighter!"

The Nadder found Fishlegs and shot some spins at him from its tail. Fishlegs covered himself with his shield. "AAHH! I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

"Look for its blind spot, every dragon has one" Gobber informed them. "Find it, hide in it and strike!" The twins found the nadder and stood in front of it. The nadder sniffed on Ruffnut. "Ugh..Do you ever bathe?" she said, thinking the smell was Tuffnut. "If you don't like it, just get your own blind spot!" Tuffnut shouted at her. They were having another argument.

"How about I give you one!" Ruffnut said as they were pounding their helmets together. The nadder suddenly shots fire at them. "Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much"

Astrid and Snotlout hid behind a wall. The nadder was close to them. Astrid rolled to the other side of the wall, while Snotlout followed. Somehow, it noticed Snotlout. The nadder followed them. Astrid was about to hit it with her axe, but Snotlout came in the way. "Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this" he said and trowed his hammer towards the dragon. But unfortunately, he missed. Astrid was unimpressed. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun?" Snotlout said. The nadder was chasing them. "I could do that but I don't have time!" The nadder was chasing Astrid through the whole maze, and destroyed the walls. Somehow, Astrid was able to jump on the falling walls and jumped to another.

Snotlout stood right in front of the falling wall. "SNOTLOUT!" Astrid shouted and fell towards him. Astrid landed right on Snotlout. She tried desperately to get off him. Her axe was stuck in Snotlout's shield. "Ooo, love on the battlefield.." Tuffnut said. "She can do better" Ruffnut said. Astrid saw the nadder ran towards them. She grabbed the axe with the shield still stuck and hit the nadder hard, the shield exploded when it hit the nadder's scaly face.

"Well done Astrid!" Gobber congratulated. She looked at Snotlout before she walked away.

"Maybe I should go to the forest and look for Hiccup, I mean it looks like everyone seems to forget that he is gone" Astrid thought.

 **O**

 _ **Time: Evening**_

Hiccup sat there, waiting for the night fury to come back. He was watching the sunset. **"This is beautiful.."** Hiccup imagined him and Astrid sitting there and watching it together. **"No..Astrid doesn't love a runt of a Viking like me. She is probably watching it with Snotlout or..anyone else"**

Suddenly, Hiccup heard footsteps behind him. Hiccup turned around. **"Do you want any company?"** the night fury asked. Hiccup smiled back. **"Sure!"**

The night fury looked at Hiccup. **"I just wanted to apologize for being so stupid to you"** the fury said, hoping for Hiccup to respond. **"No, I understand. This was probably hard for you to understand"** Hiccup answered. The fury looked at him. **"Anyways, I have something for us"** he said.

The night fury had a fish with him. **"I don't want to eat that slimy thing ever"** Hiccup looked at the night fury's mouth. It had no teeth. **"Toothless, I could sworn you had.."**

Suddenly Hiccup heard a `SNICK´ and the night fury's teeth was out. **"..Teeth"** Hiccup finished. The night fury then ate the whole fish. **"Surprised there huh?"** the fury asked.

Hiccup nodded. **"Wait..if all Night fury's can do that..can.."** Hiccup was cut off. **"..You do the same? Of course you can!"** the night fury said. Suddenly the night fury gulped up a fish and spat it in front of Hiccup. **"Eww.."** Hiccup mumbled. **"Eat it"** the fury said.

" **What! You've got to be kidding me!"** Hiccup answered. **"You don't want to starve, trust me! I know"** the night fury said. Hiccup sighted. He had no choice. He took a bite on the fish. When he swallowed it, he felt the bad taste of raw fish. **"Good"** the fury said. Hiccup put the fish away.

" **You know, I can't go on and keep calling you Dragon or Night Fury, so you need a name"** Hiccup said. The night fury panicked. **"What!? No, dragons don't have names!"** the night fury said. **"Why are you so depressed? I already have a name. My name is Hiccup"**

It were a long silence before the Night Fury broke out in laughter. **"What's so funny?"** Hiccup asked. **"Oh, sorry, sorry! It's just so hilarious! I mean you're a Viking. Their names should be so tough and scary to scare off dragons like us. But no its Hiccup!"** The night fury fell on his back and continued laughing. Hiccup was irritated now.

" **Toothless! That's your name!"** He suddenly stopped laughing. **"What! No, all other names but not that!"** Toothless shouted. **"Well, I'm going to call you Toothless even if you like it or not"** Hiccup said proudly.

 _ **Later on, the night fury had accepted that Toothless was his new name. Both him and Hiccup just talked about things, mostly Hiccup told him some things about himself**_

Both night fury's laid down at the grass and looked at the sunset. **"So, do you miss the people back at your village?"** Toothless asked. **"I miss them, yes. But there is someone I miss more than the others"** Hiccup answered. **"Who?"**

" **Well, there is a girl that I have feelings for, but I don't think she have feelings for me actually. No one liked me, my dad always said that I needed to stay inside. On the last dragon raid I messed things up, like I always do. But that night was quite different"** Hiccup said.

" **What happened then?"** Toothless asked curious. **"I managed to shot down a Night fury. That was also you, I tried to explain it to the others but they didn't believe me. They don't think I'm good enough for anything"** Hiccup explained.

Toothless nodded.

Suddenly Toothless's ears perked up. **"I hear something, and its calling your name. It is a female's voice"** Toothless said to Hiccup. **"I hear it too"** Hiccup answered. Hiccup knew this voice too well. It was Astrid.

 **O**

"HICCUP! HICCUP!" Astrid yelled. After walking a little longer, she came to the same place she was yesterday. Astrid looked back, she knew it wouldn't be wise to go further in the forest. But right now, she had other things to think of. "He was been gone for two days now, without food. And she didn't want to think of why she found his clothes torn apart and spread out all over the place. "HICCUP!" she yelled higher. No response.

"HICCUEHH" she suddenly stumbled in some rocks. But when she looked up, she saw a big cove. "Huh, maybe I should check it out" she said and started to climb down. Astrid landed in the cove. She didn't see any trace of Hiccup.

 **O**

Hiccup and Toothless saw that Astrid was in the cove. **"Who is that?"** Toothless asked. Hiccup didn't response. He just looked at her. **"Hiccup?"** he asked again. **"It's Astrid"** Hiccup said with a shock. **"I haven't seen her since I broke your mind control"**

Hiccup started to run towards her, but was stopped by Toothless. **"Are you insane? Just run into a Viking"** Toothless asked. **"I know her! She could kill me when I was in the village, but she didn't. And I saved her when you were mind controlled"** Hiccup answered. Toothless wasn't sure about this. **"Just trust me Bud"** Hiccup said. Hiccup didn't know why he just called the Unholy offspring of lighting and death Bud.

 **O**

Astrid froze when she saw the Night Fury ran towards her. She was about to take her axe when she recognized this dragon. "You!" Astrid said and for a strange reason she threw away her axe. Hiccup made night fury smile. Hiccup turned back to Toothless. **"Come here Toothless!"** Hiccup said to him.

Astrid heard the night fury growl. She then saw another Night Fury. The other night fury looked unsure if he wanted to come over to her. This night fury behaved like a normal dragon would if he saw her, so why was this night fury so close to her. Again, it looked like it knew her.

Hiccup saw that Toothless didn't want to get to Astrid. Instead, he Hiccup tried to push Astrid towards Toothless. "Wait! What are you doing?" Astrid asked. **"I know you can't understand me, but please trust me Astrid"** Hiccup said and continued to lead her to Toothless.

Toothless saw that Hiccup was leading Astrid to him. Hiccup just wanted Toothless to trust Astrid. She was weaponless. She couldn't harm him now. "H..hey night fury, I'm not going to hurt you" Astrid said while trying to touch Toothless. Toothless suddenly growled. **"Don't touch me!"** Toothless growled. He tried to fly away, but he only managed to glide some meters and then landed. Toothless breathed some fire where he stood and laid down. Toothless wanted to be alone for some time now.

He then saw Astrid sitting with him. **"Go away!"** Toothless made a go away look on his face and wrapped his tail around him and covered his face. Hiccup purred to Astrid. She went closer to Toothless and tried to touch him. But Toothless lifted his tail and she awkwardly walked away from him. **"Again, go away!"** Toothless said and walked away from her.

Hiccup went to Astrid and purred at her again. **"Come on, you can do it Astrid"** he purred at her. "Maybe he just needs some time" Astrid said. Another dragon instinct kicked in and Hiccup started licking Astrid. "Stop it!" she laughed. **"What am I doing? Am I just licking Astrid?"** Hiccup asked to himself. Astrid reached out her hand towards Hiccup. He shortly laid his head in Astrid's hand. "I think this is the first time I ever touched a Night Fury" she said impressed. **"I trust you Astrid"** Hiccup said.

 _ **Later**_

Toothless was hanging upside-down on a tree branch and rested. He soon opened his eyes and saw Hiccup and Astrid nearby. Astrid was carving something with a stick and Hiccup was watching her. **"What are they doing?"** Toothless slowly got down from the tree and slowly crept towards her. Hiccup was the first who noticed him. He give him a night fury smile. Toothless smiled back. Soon, Astrid noticed him but continued drawing. Toothless then saw she was drawing a night fury. **"This looks fun! I've got to try!"** Toothless said with a happy purr.

He quickly got up and walked towards a tree. Astrid and Hiccup watched him with a big branch in his mouth. Toothless was drawing something. Hiccup didn't seem to know what was but he did draw. Astrid didn't seem to know either.

After a while Toothless was finished drawing. He stood there and nodded proudly. **"It's done!"** Toothless purred. Astrid got up walked but she suddenly heard the night fury growl. She stood on one of the lines he drew. **"Hey! Get off"** Toothless growled. Astrid lifted her foot and the night fury purred. **"Good"**

But then she stood on it again. Now it growled. Then she lifted her foot again. Now it purred. The same thing happened in two more times. She then stepped between the patterns. She then walked in the right spots all the time. Taking one step and another step. She turned, twisted and spun. Then she stepped right on front of Toothless. He looked down at her. **"Maybe I underestimated you"** Toothless purred. Astrid looked at him.

Astrid saw the look in Hiccup's eyes, like he knew what she had to do. "I trust you" Astrid said to Hiccup. She then looked at Toothless.

She looked down, closed her eyes and reached her and towards Toothless. But this time, Toothless wasn't running away. **"I..i can feel the trust"** Toothless said, looking at Hiccup. **"Don't hold it back! Let it come"** Toothless laid his head in Astrid's hand.

After some seconds of silence, Astrid looked back at Toothless. He lifted his head and shot a glare at her and then ran off.

Astrid looked confused. "What just happened?" she asked. **"You got Toothless's trust! I hope"** Hiccup said. Astrid looked at the sky. "Oh Thor! I'm late, I have to go back to the village" Hiccup didn't try to stop her, but suddenly she stopped. "Wait..Hey night fury! You haven't seen Hiccup do you?"

Hiccup's ears perked up when she said his name. "Have you seen him?"

" **Please Astrid! Please understand! I need you to know!"** "Sorry, but I'm very late now! you can tell me tomorrow" she said and ran off.

" **When will she understand?"**

It was dark out. Hiccup made his way back to the cove. Toothless was already asleep. Hiccup laid down alongside Toothless and shortly fell asleep.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed is the longest chapter so far. And if have any ideas to my story, I would love to hear them**_ _ **Anyways, chapter 6 will be out soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 is here! This will contain new tail, a little dragon training scene, and some ToothCup moments**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_ __

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Time: Night**_

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! I saw the look on his face…I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg" Gobber told them. The teens gasped when he told his tale.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed a dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something" Fishlegs said funnily.

"I swear I'm so ANGRY right now…I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!" Snotlout said angry.

"It's the wings and tails you really want, if it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon, is a dead dragon!" Gobber said. He stretched his arms and yawned. "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too! Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly, but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare..But who will get the honor of killing it?" Gobber asked. Everybody was exited. "It's going to be me! It's my destiny! See?" Tuffnut said and showed them a scar on his arm. Fishlegs gasped when he saw it. "Your mom let you get a tattoo?" he asked.

"It's not a tattoo! It is a birthmark!" Ruffnut said. "Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there" "Yes it was! You just haven't seen me from the left side until now" Tuffnut said to her. Astrid let out a heavy sight. "Okay let's call the day!" Gobber said. They soon left to bed.

 **O**

" _It is the wings and tails ye really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon" Gobber said. Hiccup now realized this. "No, don't take Toothless" Hiccup said. Stoick came to him. "You have thrown a lot in with them! You're not a Viking. You're not my son" Hiccup was afraid. "No dad, please" He saw Toothless, unable to escape on his own. Stoick ran towards him with his hammer. "Noooo!" Hiccup shouted._

 **O**

Suddenly, he awoke. Hiccup breathed heavily. **"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare"** Hiccup tried to calm himself down. He looked slowly that Toothless was sleeping beside him. Toothless had told him that he couldn't fly, and all that was because of him. Hiccup looked at the sky. It was still dark out. He got up and walked out of the cave. Hiccup looked back at Toothless who was still sleeping. **"Don't worry Bud, I'm going to help you..i will be back as soon as I can. I promise."** Hiccup said lowly.

Hiccup then ran as fast as he could. He could see very clear in the dark now, so that wasn't a problem. He ran and ran until he came to his destination. The village. **"Looks like everyone is still sleeping, that makes things easier"** Hiccup walked slowly in the village. He moved in the shadows.

He came shortly to the place. Astrid's house. Hiccup walked inside the house, quiet. Hiccup soon saw her, she was asleep. He had to wake her up. He started to nudge her carefully. **"I need your help Astrid, I can't do this alone"** Hiccup purred and continued nudging her. Astrid soon opened her eyes. "AH! What are you doing here?" she asked. Hiccup made a little growl and pushed her out of the house. "Do you want me to follow you?"

Hiccup nodded. Hiccup ran towards the forge. "What are we doing here in the middle of the night?" Hiccup found some papers. "Are we going to draw now?!" Hiccup had a pencil in his mouth. It was hard to draw now that he couldn't do it with his hands.

But right now, he was drawing a tail. "Is that, a night fury tail?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. "How are dragons so good to draw?" When Hiccup was finished with the drawing, she looked at it. It was a night fury tail, but it only had one tailfin. "Why are you showing this to me?" "Wait…that other night fury, he only had one of them, right?" Hiccup nodded. He then showed her his tail. He had both of them. Suddenly it hit her.

" _It's the wings and the tails you really want! Of it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon_ " Gobber's voice echoed in her mind. "I get it! Your friend can't fly, because he doesn't have both fins" Hiccup nodded again. **"Okay, now that she knows the problem, I can start phase two of my plan and that is going to be hard"**

Hiccup went longer in the forge, trying to show Astrid what she should do. "What is it? Is it something you are trying to tell me?"

Hiccup wanted to facepalm. He looked at Astrid. He then tried to draw something else. Astrid looked at it. "Is this a false tailfin? What are you thinking at?"

Suddenly it hit her, he wants me to made a tailfin for that night fury. "You want me, to made a tailfin for your friend?" Hiccup nodded and purred. **"Finally she understands!"**

"Well, I've got some knowledge by watching Gobber and Hiccup do it, so it shouldn't be that hard"

 _ **Astrid and Hiccup used most of the night to made the new tailfin. As sun rises, Hiccup made his way back to Toothless at the cove. When he was there it was already day.**_

 _ **Time: Day**_

" **Heey Toooothless!"** Hiccup said and walked slowly towards him. Toothless then awoke. **"Where have you been?"** Hiccup then started to explain. **"I was at the village, me and Astrid made something to you. She is coming soon with it"**

" **The girl? What is she bringing to us?"** Hiccup smiled. **"Wait and see!"**

Suddenly both night furies saw a human climbing down the rocks. It was Astrid.

"Hey you two! I've got some breakfast for you" she said and kicked down the basket she had with her. "I hope you're hungry" Toothless licked his face. **"I have really underestimated her! Look at all this fish!"** Toothless said. "We got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel" she said. Suddenly Toothless started to growl. Astrid picked up the eel and held it towards the night furies. Another dragon instinct kicked in and Hiccup wanted to back away from it. **"POISON! PUT THAT THING AWAY!"** Hiccup hissed. Hiccup noticed that Toothless had the same reaction. "No, no, no, no! it's okay! I don't like eel much either" Astrid said and throwed the eel away. **"What was that!?"** Hiccup asked Toothless. **"Don't you know? Eels are poisonous to dragons! We can be very sick if we eat it"**

Toothless then started to eat.

Hiccup noticed that Astrid had the tailfin they made with her. She slowly walked behind Toothless with the fin. "That's it. Just stick with the good stuff. And don't you mind me, I'll just be back here, minding my own business." Hiccup slowly walked over to her, to watch what she was doing. "Hey, I'm okay. Just eat with before he eats everything up" Hiccup didn't listen. He was watching her. Astrid was trying to push the fin towards Toothless's tail, but he always moved it. "It's okay.." Astrid said and tried to hold his tail still. Toothless put his head inside the basket, to check if it was more fish. Astrid sat herself on his tail and putted it on.

Hiccup went over to Toothless. **"Trust me Bud, it will be okay"** Toothless then started to feel something odd on his tail. **"Wait.."** The basket fell of his head. **"What is she doing to my tail?" "Just relax, she is putting on a new tailfin"** Hiccup said. Toothless slowly stretched his big wings. **"No Toothless don't!"** Hiccup shouted.Astrid was done. "That's not too bad, it works..WOAH!" Toothless suddenly shot up in the air. Astrid was hanging on his tailfins. "WOOOUUUUHHHOOOHH!" Toothless tail swung up and down. **"Toothless! Please land!"** Hiccup shouted from the ground. **"No! not yet! I haven't had the feeling of flying for days now!"** Toothless said. "NONONONO-HUWAHHH!" she screamed. Toothless was about to crash in a stone wall.

Astrid looked at the tail. It was still closed. **"No, no! I can't fly upwards!"** Toothless screamed. Astrid opened the tailfin. Toothless then suddenly flied upwards. "Omg, its working!" she shouted. They flew high above the cove and then flied towards it again. "Yes yes! I did it!" Astrid shouted. Toothless heard her. He looked behind him and saw Astrid hanging on his tail. Toothless took a sharp turn and she fell in the water. **"That was AWESOME!"** Toothless said. He tried to fly longer but lost control and landed in the water too. Hiccup ran over to them when they got up from the water. **"How was it Toothless?"** Hiccup asked him.

" **It was amazing!"** Toothless answered. Astrid just had got up from the lake. Hiccup ran over to her. "It must be happy for him to finally fly!" she said. "But you have both your tailfins, can you show me when you fly?"

Hiccup froze where he stood. **"What! I can't fly! I've only tried to avoid that"** Hiccup said. Toothless slowly went over to him. **"What is the problem now?"**

" **She just asked me to fly! I can't fly"** Hiccup said. **"Just say it how it is"** Toothless said. Hiccup turned back to Astrid. He slowly shook his head. "Why? Are you hurt?" she asked worried.

"Oh, well but I need to go back. Dragon training begins soon. But don't worry I'll be back" she said and leaved the cove. Toothless looked back at Hiccup. **"I guess we have some teaching to do"**

 **O**

 _ **Dragon training**_

"Today is about teamwork!" The doors swung open and revealed much smoke that covered the entire arena. "Now a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breaths gas, the other one lights it! Your job is to find out which is which"

The teens were in groups in two. Astrid and Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut and Fishlegs was alone. All of them had a bucket of water in their hands. "If that dragon shows any of its faces I'm going to..there!" Snotlout said. He saw the sight off Ruffnut's helmet and thought it was one off the Zippleback heads. He and Tuffnut sprayed Ruffnut and Astrid with water. "Ahhh!" the girls shouted. "Hey! It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Your butts are getting bigger, we thought you were a dragon" Tuffnut joked. Snotlout continued. "Not that there is anything wrong with a dragonesque figure..Ow" Astrid pushed Snotlout in the face while Ruffnut threw her bucket in Tuffnut's face.

Tuffnut fell to the ground, but suddenly something dragged him into the fog. "Ow..ow" Tuffnut screamed in the fog. Ruffnut wanted to go after him but Astrid stopped her. "Wait.."

Astrid and Ruffnut kept looking for the dragon, but suddenly a green tail swooped and knocked the over their feet, causing Astrid to drop her bucket. It wasn't long after Tuffnut came crawling out of the smoke and on top of Ruffnut. "OOHH AHHH I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" he screamed.

"Chances of survival are dwindling to single digits now" Fishlegs said afraid. One of the Zippleback heads came out of the smoke. "WOWOWOW" Fishlegs said and sprayed the head with his bucket. But when it came gas out of the head, he started to realize. "Oh, heh. Wrong head.." The Zippleback head started breathing gas at him. "FISHLEGS!" Gobber shouted. Fishlegs started to scream and ran away. The right head came out of the smoke. All of the teens had used their buckets. Both heads were coming towards Astrid. "Ow come on" she said.

But suddenly the Zippleback started to back away from her. Astrid started to walk towards them. "Back! Back! Don't make me tell you again! BACK!" The Zippleback was in the corner of its cage. She took the eel and threw it into the cage. "Now think about what you're done.." She slowly closed the cage. When she turned around everyone was shocked. Fishlegs dropped his bucket in shock. "Okay, so were we done? Because I have some things I need too…yep see you tomorrow" she said and ran out of the arena.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

" **You mean that you are going to teach me how to..fly?"** Hiccup asked in shock. Toothless nodded. **"For the last time Hiccup, yes!"** Hiccup still couldn't believe it. **"You have to! i know that a downed dragon is a dead dragon. Besides, you helped me to with the idea to a new tailfin so now I'm going to help you"** Toothless said. Hiccup sighted. **"But can't you just help by changing me back?"** Hiccup asked.

Toothless sighted. **"I'm afraid It's not that easy Hiccup. You see, changing someone into a dragon needs much dragon magic. I used most of my magic by changing you. To be honest, I didn't want to change you in the first place"** Toothless said. Hiccup wasn't expecting this at all.

" **I know, you were controlled. Besides, you can surely find more dragon magic, right?"** Hiccup asked. **"It's not dragon magic that can cure you"** Toothless said. **"Then what is it?"**

" **More dragon magic can only make you more dragon. Like, if I used more dragon magic on you, you wouldn't remember your human life. But to cure this, you need to do something that will change your life forever"** Toothless said. Hiccup was shocked.

" **How can I do something so big that would change my life forever?"** Toothless came closer to him. **"What is your biggest wish?"** Toothless asked.

Hiccup thought for a moment. **"My biggest wish was before to kill a dragon, but now it is peace between Vikings and dragons"** Toothless smiled. **"Very well, it's only one way to do that. I will tell you everything, lesson one: Learn how to fly"** Toothless said and walked towards a little cliff. **"Oh here we go again"** Hiccup mumbled to himself and followed Toothless.

 _ **Lesson one: Learn how to fly**_

Hiccup stood on the cliff and looked down. He heard Toothless's voice behind him. **"Come on! You won't learn to fly by just standing there!"** Toothless said. Hiccup turned his head around. **"But I don't know if I can.." "Of course you can! What else do you think wings are for?"** Toothless asked. Hiccup continued looking down. Toothless knew that this was going to take a long time if he didn't do something. He ran towards Hiccup and pushed him off the cliff. **"Ahhhh!"** Hiccup screamed while falling. **"Hiccup! Do exactly as I say! First Calm down! You can't do anything when you're afraid"**

Hiccup did as he was told. **"Okay, what now?"** Hiccup screamed. **"Stretch out your wings and tailfins, they are both very important to your flying!"**

He stretched both of them. Hiccup closed his eyes, he didn't want to fall down to his death. **"Hiccup! Open your eyes"** Toothless told him. Was he still alive. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. He was flying. **"Woah, I did it! Yes! I'm actually flying!"** Hiccup shouted in the air. **"Now, use your tailfins to move in different directions and flap your wings to speed up!"** Toothless shouted. Hiccup used his tailfin and tried to move right, then to the left. He also tried to speed up by flapping his wings. **"Now, with only a little practising you will be a master flyer!"**

 _ **Toothless used most of the day showing Hiccup some flying moves. He still haven't told him about the secret he had. But sooner or later he had to tell him.**_


End file.
